This Is A Strange Work, But Who Cares?
by Dian the Crazy
Summary: Okay, the summary is inside. Chapter four: Some censored cussing. CHAPTER SIX UP! POSTPONED
1. Tunnels of BLINDNESS! No, not really

This Is A Strange Work, But Who Cares?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Dakota the Authoress (DA): I OWN EVERYTHING FOR I AM GOD...DESS!!!  
  
Dakota the Muse (DM): Whatever. *to readers* You must forgive my fiend- er, friend.  
  
She escaped from the mental help clinic.  
  
Dennis (my muse): In Massachusetts.  
  
Denise (also my muse): Supposedly, Tommy Lee Jones sent her there.  
  
DA: HE DID!!!... hehehe.  
  
DM: What?  
  
DA: Es-ca-ped! Funny, it's spelled just like the word escaped.  
  
DM: SHUT UP!  
  
DA: I own nothing except for my HP Poster, and the ever-strange plot. Forgive me. It  
  
came from a dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: Lily's dad and James's dad knew each other. Common, right? But Lily's  
  
parents were animagus. They were also in the Everglades of Florida. Not so common  
  
now, is it? The idea for this fanfiction came to me from a dream. As soon as I woke up, it  
  
screamed 'TURN ME INTO A FANFICTION!' Maybe you don't speak idea, but trust  
  
me, that's what it would say.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: The Alligator.  
  
One fine little day in Florida, the rest home capital of the world, there was a fair.  
  
A carnival, to be exact. All the enjoyable rides were there, and the little kids were having  
  
fun. There were elephants and a giraffe, and there was a ferris wheel, and there where  
  
also.boat rides*. The little kids had so much fun that day. That day was July 31st. The  
  
one day when all the good things happened.  
  
The year was 1957**. The day was set out. A man, a very odd man, set out in a  
  
boat, rowed towards the shore. His name was Richard Potter. In the boat with him was  
  
his wife, Tamara. 'They are perfect for each other,' some said. And they were right.  
  
Richard, who stood at 6 foot two, had messy dark brown hair with green eyes. Tamara,  
  
who stood at 5 foot 4, had sleek dark brown hair and brown eyes. They already had a  
  
child, a girl named Denise***. She had soft light brown hair with amethyst eyes.  
  
This day, Tamara was pregnant. The baby was due in September, and as far as  
  
they could tell, it was a boy. They even had a name for him. James. He was to be named  
  
James. They already had a son, named Tyler, but they had to give him up to the  
  
government because he was supposedly a special person from a prophesy, but he left  
  
when he was 14, and he escaped from the protection house, and he traveled to America.  
  
That was all they knew of him.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
As Mr. Potter rowed the boat towards the shore, the children all cheered. "Maybe  
  
he'll take us for a ride later!" said one child. "Maybe he'll take us to see the crocodiles in  
  
the swamps!" another said. "They're not crocodiles, they're alligators!" said another. So  
  
it seems that he was very well liked. But as they gathered towards him, another man came  
  
from the crowd, looking at Mr. Potter. He was about 5 foot 9, and he looked to be in his  
  
late 70's. He had graying hair, and blue eyes. His name was Albus Dumbledore. "Albus!  
  
Good to see you!" Mr. Potter said to Dumbledore. "Good to see you, too, Richard." "Let  
  
us go to the meeting place. I'll give you rides later, kids." "Goodbye, Mr. Potter!" spoke  
  
the kids.  
  
So, Mr. Potter and Dumbledore talked while walking towards a bridge, with  
  
Denise and Tammy walking behind. "This family is dying out, Richard. Sebastian said  
  
that Willow will take the girls to a secure area later. But he is already looking for  
  
them. They are too important to his work. We must help." Dumbledore explained. "But  
  
just last week, I talked to Sebastian. He seemed fine. He went from an alligator to a cat in  
  
ten seconds." Richard whispered. "Sebastian isn't the problem. He said that Willow has  
  
been injured while walking outside in her animagus form. She was struck by a gun, and  
  
she started to bleed. By the time she got back, she was nearly dead. But she's holding on  
  
to her life as long as she can, until we get there. She wants to tell you what she sees."  
  
Dumbledore responded "Okay. We'll need to hurry. I don't know what might happen.  
  
Tamara, Denise, hurry." Richard said apprehensively.  
  
Soon, they were at the bridge. "We'll take this boat." Mr. Potter said to the owner  
  
of the marina. "That'll be $50." The owner said. "Okay. Here you go." "Thank you."  
  
They all got in the boat, which was a lightweight boat with white paint chipping off. But  
  
soon, Dumbledore turned it into a speedboat, making it able to go faster, and they went  
  
towards the tunnels****. When they got to the tunnels, they went through a low ceiling  
  
tunnel, and got to a fork in the passageway, and sitting in one of them, was an alligator.  
  
As soon as it saw them, it transformed into a human. "Albus. I was getting anxious.  
  
Richard, Tamara, Denise. It's so good to see you again." The human said. "Sebastian, it's  
  
good to see you, too." Richard said. Sebastian was 6 foot 2, light, soft brown hair, with  
  
green eyes. "Uncle Sebastian! Where's Aunt Willow and Petunia?" Denise exclaimed.  
  
"Aunt Willow is in her room, and Petunia has gone to Naomi's house." Sebastian  
  
explained. "Sebastian, we must hurry. Albus said something about Willow's condition.  
  
And that she needed to speak to me." Richard said anxiously. "She does. Her shoulder is  
  
paining her very badly. It was bleeding quite a lot earlier, but I cleaned it and bound it. I  
  
can't heal it, since I'm not a wizard. But it seems that she doesn't want it healed. She says  
  
that no one can heal it. Not even you, Albus. Quickly. Someone might have followed  
  
you. I'll take you to her." Sebastian sadly whispered.  
  
Silently, all five of them, six if you count the baby, went down the channel  
  
towards a small light. "I left a light on so I wouldn't get lost. You know me." Sebastian  
  
whispered. "Yeah. You bump into so many things, I'd think you were a chicken with its  
  
head cut off." Richard joked.  
  
Soon, they came to the light. Sebastian, being responsibly the "leader", picked it  
  
up. It was a flashlight. (A/N: I'll describe it, since it's an important character.) The  
  
flashlight was blue with a deep, lush green top. "Sawyer came by earlier, looking for a  
  
'problem' that the 'crowd' heard. I left to the house and Willow left to get to the secret  
  
area. I went into a little fish so they wouldn't suspect. Willow was anxious when I left, so  
  
if she opened up the bandage, then she will be bleeding more. Come, quickly. We need to  
  
hurry. I don't want to know what might've happened. Sebastian whispered into the  
  
silence. As they were walking, two small cats walked into their path. One was black with  
  
blue eyes and a broken tail, and the other was orange with yellow eyes with a white under  
  
belly. "The cat's must have heard us. The black one, Petunia found. Needless to say, it  
  
didn't really...agree with her, and it ran to Willow and the baby. Willow named it  
  
Gypsy. 'Wanderer'. The orange one we found a few months ago. It's named  
  
Crookshanks. Petunia likes it, but it seems that she's better with dogs than cats."  
  
Sebastian explained to them. The cats were picked up by Denise and Tamara, and the  
  
group walked on. Soon, they found a set of stairs, going down. "It seems that when we  
  
found it, they were already here. They go down, and then up. But there's another, much  
  
quicker way. Willow used it for exercise, but then she got pregnant. Then I used them  
  
when I needed to think. I think I left something down there, but I doubt it's even good  
  
anymore." Sebastian said after seeing Tamara's questioning look. "Follow me, there's an  
  
alternate passage."  
  
They walked a little while, and saw another passageway leading towards another  
  
light. "I left another." This flashlight was deep green with a blue top. They walked a little  
  
while longer until they reached a fork. Denise, being curious, looked around behind her  
  
and saw some stairs. Quickly, she turned around, feeling something in her arms, purring.  
  
Surprisingly, it was Gypsy. "Meow." Gypsy said to Denise. "Hello. How are you?"  
  
Denise asked it. "Meow."  
  
After walking some more, the finally came to a door. Sebastian opened it, and a  
  
light came out. It was his home. Inside was surprisingly well furnished, seeing as the  
  
water would erode the wooden furniture. But Albus came earlier, and he put a spell on it  
  
all so it wouldn't brake. The floor was a light blue-green tile, and it ran throughout the  
  
house. They walked through the house towards that last room, the master bedroom.  
  
Opening the door, they found Willow on the bed, looking very pale. She was 5 foot 5,  
  
with very dark brown hair, and deep brown eyes. Normally, her skin was tan, since she  
  
lived in Florida. "Richard, Tamara, Denise. It's good to see you. I must speak with you.  
  
My wound is very mild, just so you know. Sebastian must have exaggerated. I'm fine.  
  
Come with me." Willow said, getting up quickly. Walking into the next room, she sat  
  
down at a round table, and picked up a bottle filled with a purple liquid. She drank some  
  
of this liquid and gave the bottle to Richard. "Drink a little of this. Then pass it to  
  
Tamara, who shall pass it to Denise." They did so, and Denise gave Willow the empty  
  
bottle. Taking the bottle, she shattered it and took a piece, with which she placed inside a  
  
small bowl. "This will tell you what shall happen. Look inside." Richard looked inside,  
  
and saw himself pulling pranks somewhere. Tamara looked inside, and she saw herself  
  
crying. Denise looked inside, and saw. nothing. "Richard, what you see is not you. It is  
  
your son, James. Tamara, you see tears because you will be in mourning. Denise, you see  
  
nothing, because there will be nothing. This is bad news for all but one. This will happen,  
  
if you make it." Willow said sadly. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue and purple, and all  
  
was dark.. for now.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Okies, I've been working on this for about two weeks, and I'm quite aware that it sorta  
  
sucks, but all is well.  
  
*Boat rides: Okay, I'm not sure if they have boat rides in the Everglades, but hey, I'm  
  
stupid, so yeah.  
  
**1957: Okay, I read on a website that in Book Five, 1995, that Sirius and them were 38,  
  
so 1995 minus 38 is 1957, so I'm using it.  
  
***Denise: Okay, my muse just pooped out of nowhere, but I'm happy. I was running out  
  
of characters.  
  
****Tunnels: I'm using them like the little drain in the Two Towers. The tunnels are  
  
important, but then again, so is a flashlight.  
  
Okay, I know what to type, but I can't put it into words that well. I think I have a disease.  
  
What it is, I don't know. REVIEW! I need help. I need inspiration! Take a look at that  
  
cute little purple button down there! Click! Click! I ORDER YOU TO CLICK! 


	2. Waking Up

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Francesca, her appearance, Tracy, her appearance, Kelsey,  
  
her appearance, and Jacki, along with her appearance. I also own my Harry Potter poster,  
  
who wish to say this: 'Yo.' Says Harry.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: Waking Up  
  
Lily woke up with a start. The dream was strange. But not so strange that she  
  
didn't believe it was real. "Dad. I can't believe that I saw dad. And mom." she thought to  
  
herself. But it was not uncommon for Lily to see her father around this time of day. In  
  
fact, she had this dream very often during the week. Except for the nights when she had  
  
dreams about God and. the endless road. The dreams had always come, and were  
  
always alike. They always came. Always when she was anxious or extremely angry. But  
  
unlike the dream she just had, the others always progressed. This one, however, always  
  
ended at the flash. But unlike the others, this one, Lily already knew the way it ended.  
  
She had been there. She had watched these events happen. She was a small baby, but  
  
Petunia had been around four or five, so she could hold Lily. But that was when Petunia  
  
had been nice to Lily. Since she had gotten her letter, Petunia was bitter like Robitussin.  
  
"Strange how I always followed my father in this dream. And I had seen the little kids in  
  
carnival in Florida. I MUST finish this dream."  
  
Ripping the curtain around her bed away, Lily took in her surroundings. The dorm  
  
she shared at Hogwarts with her friends was currently unoccupied, as it was Saturday and  
  
Gryffindor's quidditch team was playing the Hufflepuff's team. Supposedly, the  
  
Slytherin's team captain had broken his arm. Lucious Malfoy was a liar, though, and Lily  
  
didn't believe one bit of it. "Let's see, Francesca sleeps there, and Tracy sleeps there.  
  
Both have cleaned up. Kelsey is clean, and she sleeps there. Everything is in order." Lily  
  
said to herself. Francesca was Lily's roommate. And one of her friends. She was of  
  
medium height, with light brown hair and blue eyes. Tracy, another friend and roommate,  
  
was tall, with dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. Kelsey, yet another, was short, with  
  
light blonde hair and honey eyes. They were all close, and they shared some feelings. But  
  
sometimes they could all be very.. forceful. "Sometimes I'd do anything to have  
  
Jacki here with me. She's a late sleeper like me, too." Jacki, short for Jacqueline, was  
  
Lily's best friend. She was Lily's height, about 5 foot 6, and she had a changing  
  
personality, which many could see in her sense of style. One day, she could be wearing  
  
bright colors and pinkish hair with light amethyst eyes, and the next day, wearing black  
  
and black hair with gray, stormy eyes. She was odd, but she could relate to Lily much  
  
more than Francesca or Kelsey. But she was still in America, in Arizona, if Lily was  
  
right. They would owl each other occasionally, but it wasn't good enough than to just talk  
  
to her.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud cheering coming from the common room. "Oh, good.  
  
We won. Before, I was sulking with quiet. Now I can sulk with noise." Lily said  
  
sarcastically to no one. Another thing about Jacki was that she and Lily shared the same  
  
senses. "But why sulk? You guys won. Our team sucks here." A little voice said to Lily.  
  
It was Jacqueline's. Since their first year, Jacki and Lily had shared thoughts with each  
  
other. They had found a spell in a book for telepathy, and they used it, with Jacki's  
  
favorite teacher's help. She had used a stronger spell, however, and it lasted over long  
  
distances and long amounts of time. So when Lily did something, Jacki did it, too. "I had  
  
the dream again, Jacki. Why can't I get past the light?" Lily told Jacki. "Obviously, you  
  
had the dream, since I had it, too. WE can't get past the light because you always wake  
  
up." Jacki responded. "I know. What I want to know is: Why?"  
  
"Because WE aren't ready. But here's good news: I'm moving to...dramatic pause for  
  
effect. Where you are! Now people won't think I'm more psycho than I already am!  
  
Seriously, they put padding on my walls. It freaked me out."  
  
"Fun. Come quick, since I'm getting anxious. James Potter is after me...again. It's  
  
scaring me."  
  
"Will do. I'll get there around Christmas. Me coming is your gift. And you'll never play  
  
with it twice and get bored and sell it to make glue!"  
  
"Fun. I've got to go. I can here someone coming. Later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Tracy burst in. "LILY!!! WE WON!!! And I'm happy! Come on. James is  
  
looking for you." she screamed hyperly. "I'm not going!" Lily told Tracy indignantly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because 1) I'm not dressed. 2) I don't like James. 3) I don't care if we won. I only care  
  
about the Slytherin game."  
  
"Right! That game is most important! But come while you can! We have chocolate!"  
  
"I'm tired. Not even chocolate will make me come down."  
  
"LILY CARMEL EVANS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!" It was Jacki.  
  
"NO! NOT EVEN, JACQUELINE WILLOW SWANN!"  
  
"WHY NOT? I'M COMING UP IF YOU'RE NOT COMING DOWN!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"What's up?" Jacki asked while walking through the door.  
  
"Oh, not much. The ceiling, another floor, another ceiling, the rooftop, sky, clouds,  
  
planes, decomposing ozone layer."  
  
"Nice. All but the last one. That's not cool. We'll all die if it keeps on decomposing."  
  
"For sure."  
  
"Get dressed. I need to talk to you. This is important."  
  
"Okay. Pick something."  
  
"Okay." She chose a black long sleeve shirt and black torn jeans.  
  
"Not feeling too optimistic, are we?"  
  
"Not really. He's gone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"HIM. The man of, well, not my dreams, since it would be our dreams. But he's the one.  
  
I know it. Why is my brother on the team, to completely change the subject."  
  
"Sirius? He applied for it. He's a beater. Not many wanted it, since the girls were afraid  
  
of the bludgers. And the boys don't like James because he's really popular, the big  
  
headed freak. Not going to work. WHO IS THE GUY?"  
  
"The blonde one. With long hair and pointed ears."  
  
"The elf?"  
  
"Yeah. He left. He went back to Middle-Earth. His name was Legolas. I liked him. A lot.  
  
I could have loved him if given the chance."  
  
"I'm sure you could have."  
  
"We need to celebrate."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. Our team won. My old team sucked, so this is a first for me."  
  
"Okay. Let's go. But change my hair so James won't notice."  
  
"Okay. Cambie el color... black del pelo con toques de luz azules. {1}  
  
Immediately, Lily's hair turned black, with blue highlights. Nodding satisfied in  
  
the mirror, Lily turned to Jacki and said "Nice. Let's go." And Jacki responded "Okies.  
  
Let us go into the room where the well-being of my brother and other quirky and alcohol-  
  
craving crazies is concerned of, oh dearest friend of everlasting black and green  
  
permanent markers. And cue the raised eyebrow." As if on cue (A/N: DUH!), Lily's  
  
eyebrow raised. "I decided to say something relating to the commotion downstairs and be  
  
creative while doing it." Jacki explained. "Right. Let us go, dear friend of everlasting  
  
black and red permanent markers." Lily responded.  
  
Walking downstairs, Jacki and Lily conversated {2} while slapping each other  
  
playfully. "Quite honestly, we are the oddest installment in this whole school." Jacki  
  
stated. "I don't know. We seem to be second. The Marauders are odder than we are." Lily  
  
told her.  
  
"That's because they haven't seen me. And they haven't seen the real you. We are going  
  
to turn it upside-down. Literally.  
  
"LILY! MY SWEET! Come down and sit upon me!" Came the sudden yell from James  
  
M. Potter. {3}  
  
Lily was horrified to say in the least. Then, with distress in her eyes, she turned  
  
to Jacki, and she said, "You should have done my eyes, too. I should have known that he  
  
would know my eyes."  
  
"Maybe he knows it's you because he has the senses." Jacki said logically.  
  
"No, he knows it's you because I told him so. He would be absolutely stumped if not for me." Tracy said, coming up the stairs towards them.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to the lake." Lily said, and she started to go down the stairs towards the door.  
  
"LILY! MY LOVE! COME AND SIT WITH ME!" James yelled again.  
  
"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE, POTTER!" Lily yelled at him from the foot of the stairs.  
  
"I better go to. She'll be outside with all the Slytherins." Jacki said to Tracy.  
  
"Yeah. I fear for her, too." Tracy answered.  
  
"Not her. Them. I'm afraid that she'll kill one of them and go to prison. That would be  
  
most unfortunate." Jacki said running down the stairs.  
  
By the time Jacki reached the stairs, Lily was right next to the door, with a very  
  
unhappy James. Paying attention to her feet and the stairs, Jacki looked up to them in  
  
time to her a 'SLAP!' And an 'OW!' Lily had, obviously, slapped James.  
  
"Get away from me, Potter. I will slap you again." Lily forcefully told him.  
  
"You don't sound very convincing with black hair and that British accent, Lily. Let me  
  
help you." Jacki said to Lily, and she changed her hair back to red. "Now you can tell  
  
him again, no accent."  
  
"Lily, what is she talking about?" James asked.  
  
"I'm American. GET OUT OF MY FACE, POTTER! Don't make me slap you again."  
  
Lily yelled at him.  
  
James ran. Away, to say the least. His ears had been injured, and were tingling  
  
and saying to him 'James! I'm injured!' Turning to leave, Jacki and Lily exited a very.  
  
quiet room, if I may say so myself.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
SECOND CHAPTER! I'm finised! Happy! Here is some information:  
  
{1} Cambie el color... black del pelo con toques de luz azules: Change hair  
  
color... black with blue highlights.  
  
{2} Conversated: My brother's word. Yes, conversated is a word. My brother invented it.  
  
I use it quite often.  
  
{3} James M. Potter: I don't know James's middle name, so I made one up. 'M' stands  
  
for Martin. (Pronounced 'Mar-teen')  
  
See that little button down there? That lavender-ish one? It's screaming '[Insert your  
  
name here] click me! Click me! Give this authoress a review!' Maybe you don't speak  
  
button, and neither do I, but that's what the buttons say to me when I finish reading a  
  
chapter. So, REVIEW!  
  
Memo to flamers: I'm going to be grilling, so any flames will be used for steaks and  
  
brisket, and hotdogs, and hamburgers. Thank you for feeding my family. It's very  
  
generous of you. Any flames not used for my grill will be used to light up my fireplace  
  
and warm my feet.  
  
Signed, Dakota the Authoress. 


	3. Bobby

Chapter Three: No idea what to call this one, so I'll call it Bobby.  
  
Disclaimer: I've been looking over my previous disclaimers, so I decided to make this one cooler. So here we are: Refer to Chapter Two.  
  
~~***~~***~~  
  
Once outside of the common room, Lily and Jacki walked- well, Jacki walked.  
  
Lily practically ran- outside to the Quidditch field. They both figured it would be the  
  
last place everyone looked. Sitting down in the Ravenclaw end, Lily and Jacki began to  
  
talk.  
  
"GODDAMN POTTER! I wish he just frikkin' leave me alone." Lily exclaimed.  
  
"You praise his glory. Potter likes you, you know. And I guarantee, that is pretty odd,  
  
since, well, his parents knew yours." Jacki told her.  
  
"His parents knew mine? That is so weird!" Lily said in a valley girl accent. "That is so  
  
not interesting. Don't tell me more! 'Cause I really don't care." She said, dropping the  
  
accent.  
  
Lily moved down to the Slytherin end of the field, and sat down again, with Jacki  
  
in tow, just walking like she didn't hear a word. "Lily, have you even linked the things in  
  
your dream together? Richard Potter? Professor Dumbledore? Pregnant woman in the  
  
same year you were born? Baby due soon? James being born the same year? Does any of  
  
this even seem to fit together?" Jacki told her.  
  
"You know. Since the year I got here, I've never even seen a game in this place, but I  
  
love to watch. And I love to play. But I've never watched the game here in this stadium."  
  
Lily said carelessly.  
  
"Now you're just avoiding the subject, but okay. I was at home the other day, preparing  
  
to move here, and I was going through some old boxes I found in the cupboard  
  
underneath the radio, and I found some storylines for some movies we saw once. And  
  
some my parents had seen. There was 'How Green Was My Valley' and 'Casablanca'  
  
and 'Hamlet'. My parents had seen these years ago, and I was reading them, and I  
  
thought, 'These are pretty good.' And then, there was 'To Kill A Mockingbird', 'My Fair  
  
Lady', 'Oliver', and 'The Godfather'. I was reading the outlines, and I thought, 'WOW!'  
  
It was so fun.*" Jacki said excitedly.  
  
"You are so odd."  
  
"Yeah, well, you were born with muggle parents. You knew about these things. I,  
  
however, didn't, and I didn't know about these things."  
  
"Crazy bitch, you are. Or, some would call you a 'perra loco' depending on which place  
  
you're in."  
  
"Shut up. Hey, Lily? How tall are you?" Jacki asked abruptly.  
  
"About 5 foot 6. You?" Lily answered as the sun was setting.  
  
"Between 5 foot 1 and 5 foot 7, depending on which convenience store I'm leaving."  
  
"Let's go inside. Potter will have recovered and all the girls will be swarmed about him,  
  
making a clean entrance for us. I wonder why all these British people are afraid of us."  
  
"Because. A long, long time ago, like in the '50's, no, sorry. Late 1700's, they lost a little  
  
thing called the Civil, no, Revolutionary War."  
  
"A lot you know about your country. You are so smart." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"I know. I'm so- WHOA!" Jacki exclaimed, while narrowly missing a tree. "Did you  
  
see that? That tree came out of nowhere!"  
  
"Shut up. I've got work to do. I've got to study for my N.E.W.T.'s." Lily said, walking  
  
up the stairs.  
  
"WHAT?! You ain't got no N.E.W.T.'s 'til next year! Come on! I want you to tell me  
  
that one that you did up a what-you-call-it!" Jacki yelled.  
  
"You just ended a sentence with nine prepositions. And 'ain't' is not a word, and you're  
  
grammatically incorrect in that whole phrase. You would do horribly in an English test in  
  
regular school." Lily yelled back down the stairs and then turned back to go up.  
  
Jacki ran quickly up the stairs to where Lily was and said to her "I'm an  
  
overachiever. Tell me." And so they talked for a while and walked up to the common  
  
room. Upon opening the door, they were met with a yell of 'THERE SHE IS!'s and 'GET  
  
HER!'s and were immediately knocked down by two boys. Those two boys were named  
  
'Sirius Xavier Black' and 'Remus Brian Lupin'**. "OY! GET OFF!" Jacki exclaimed.  
  
"Says who?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Says me." Jacki told him.  
  
"And who might you be?" Remus asked.  
  
"I am Jacqueline Carmen Turner. 'Jacki' to some. 'J.C.' to others. I know the arts of  
  
music, painting, archery, fencing, and, my favorite, gun fighting. I can hit targets in  
  
archery and shooting from, oh, 300 feet away, and I beat my instructor in fencing after  
  
the first four days. I also know karate, tae kwan do, kickboxing, and street fighting. So, in  
  
some fields, I could basically kick your ass if you don't get off us right now." Jacki said  
  
threateningly.  
  
"That's a good reason. I got to go. You are on your own, buddy." Remus said to Sirius,  
  
and he helped Lily up and ran away to a safe distance from Jacki.  
  
Helping Jacki up, Sirius slowly backed away. "Jacki? You're not going to hurt me, are you? Cause my friends would be completely devastated if I died." He said, frightened. "Well, boo-hoo to them. They can find a new friend. If you or any one else you have any control over jumps on me, I will kill them and you. You best be watchin' your step, unless you want to wake up in a very scary house, and when you get up, you just might find Mr. Winkles dead in a pot of boiling water. From now on, it's no more Ms. Pleasantville. Have a nice night.***" Jacki said, advancing on Sirius and backing away. Needless to say, Sirius was very afraid. Terrified of finding his pet rabbit dead in the morning, he rushed upstairs to hold it. Jacki, sensing opportunity, walked upstairs and went to sleep. Lily, feeling very tired herself, followed suit.  
  
*************************  
  
The next morning, a Sunday, I believe, Lily and Jacki woke up to the sound of screaming. Judging from how high-pitched it was, they both decided that it was Sirius. When they got downstairs, they saw a very disturbing sight. Sirius was sitting, crying on the couch, holding a torn piece of cloth in his hands. Walking down the stairs, Lily and Jacki talked about why he was crying. It turns out that what he was holding was his favorite shirt, and that during the night, someone or something tore it straight own the middle, leaving about two inches left to keep the shirt in one piece. Still with tears in his eyes, Sirius turned in his seat, and looked at Jacki. Understanding, she ran back upstairs, got dressed, grabbed a box and went back downstairs. Handing the box to Sirius when she got down, she comforted him for a few seconds, and then helped him outside.  
  
Once outside, Sirius and Jacki took up two shovels and dug a small hole. Once this was done, Sirius took his shirt, placed it inside the box, and placed it inside the hole. Jacki and Sirius then covered the hole, and packed it down hard. Jacki left him to mourn for his shirt, and went inside. Sirius then sat down and cried for his shirt for twenty minutes after that. After he felt he had cried for all the time necessary, he got up, went inside, and went into his dorm room. After another twenty minutes, he called Jacki into his dorm.  
  
"I think you know why I called you all here to this meeting." He said to. everyone, which was Jacki, Mr. Winkles, James, Remus, and Peter. "It was to find out who killed my favorite shirt. After spending quite some time on this subject, I came up with five or six possibilities: 1: Jacki used her evil powers to kill my shirt for her plot of World Domination; 2: Mr. Winkles bit it and it died; 3: James did it; 4: Remus did it; 5: Peter did it; and 6: Jacki made one of these people to do it for her plot of World Domination. If one of you come forth and admit to committing this crime, I will go easy on you. But if I find out by some other way, I won't. Now, does anybody want to tell me something?" No one said anything for a while. Then, Jacki spoke up. "Sirius, why are so concerned over the loss of a shirt? You didn't even like it. You once said to me, 'If I ever get a chance, I'm going to rip this old shirt apart. I hate it.' You even tried to get me to rip it to shreds."  
  
"But it's the thought that anyone had the nerve to do this without me knowing it!" Sirius responded to her.  
  
"Sirius, you announced to everyone in the Great Hall that if anyone wanted to rip it to shreds, we could do so. I even saw a few girls whispering about it." James said to him.  
  
"Yeah. I was there. They said that if you ever wore it in the halls, that they world rip it off your chest and make you walk all over the school for the rest of the day without a shirt on. Needless to say, it was frightening." Jacki added.  
  
"Did they really? Well, I should go dig it up and wear it." Sirius said as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Sirius? In case you didn't notice, it's torn. You can't wear so they can rip it off because it's already ripped. That would defeat the purpose." Remus injected.  
  
"What?! It's been torn? Who did it?.. Oh yeah, I did. It was the only thing clean, so I decided that I'd rather walk around shirtless instead of wear it.****"  
  
"So. can we go now?" Remus asked him.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." And with that, everyone present, except Mr. Winkles, who Sirius put back in the cage of which he lived, left to go to sleep, since Sirius had kept them in there for quite some time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
END! OF A CHAPTER! HAPPY! SLAP HANDS!  
  
Information:  
  
*The list of movies: Okay, this story is in a time span from 1957 to 1974. I looked in a book and saw a list of movies, actors, actresses, and directors that won awards.  
  
**Remus Brian Lupin: I have a method of determining the middle name of a character: I take their first name and their last name, take the first letter of both, and figure out which letter is in the middle, like so: RSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKL. As you can see, B is the middle letter. A bit like determining the median of a set of numbers in math.  
  
***Mr. Winkles dead in boiling water: I was watching Fatal Attraction with my mom, and when I wrote that part, it was just after the bunny rabbit was found it the same position.  
  
****Sirius's Shirt: okay, it was weird thing I came up with to end this chapter. Just picture this: a guy shirt that it a tight fit, and it's green, and in orange writing, it says: So you can't be me. No use trying or crying.  
  
Thank you for reading. Now, after reading, there is one final step: CLICK THE PURDY URPLEPAY BUTTON! Thank you. My computer is messed up, so if there was any rioting, I'll have to pay for any damage done to any facilities. Thank you.  
  
Signed,  
  
Dakota the Authoress. 


	4. Convulsions

Chapter Four: Convulsions  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters. (I'm having a disclaimer writer's block.)  
  
*I'm*~*making*~*this*~*up*~*as*~*I*~*go*~*along*  
  
Monday came and Jacki got settled. After battling the students off her because of   
  
her. uniqueness and the teachers off her for basically the same thing, she finally got to   
  
her 6th class: Divination. The teacher was a more than qualified diviner. She was nice,   
  
completely normal, and only as odd as the other professors in the school. "Class, today   
  
we'll be interpreting dreams. Partner up." said the teacher, whom we will call Vanessa.   
  
The class did as they were told, and partnered up. Here is the lineup:  
  
Jacki Lily  
  
James Sirius  
  
Remus Kelsey  
  
Tracy Francesca  
  
(Peter seemed to come upon a crushed bag of chips at the party and opened them, and   
  
accidentally got a piece stuck up his nose.)  
  
"Now that you are all partnered up, one of you will be asleep while the other person tries   
  
to predict what the dream was about by your physical movements. You will be graded on   
  
your accuracy. I want one of you to lie down while the other sits. Here," Vanessa   
  
conjured up some small couches for them to lie on. "Now lay down and I'll put a spell   
  
on you for dreaming." Jacki laid down on her stomach. "Dear, you're going to want to lie   
  
on your back. It'll make it easier for Lily." Vanessa said to her. "Oh, I don't think Lily   
  
will have any trouble. No trouble at all." She responded. "Suit yourself. Is everyone   
  
ready?" Peter suddenly came in. "Ready for what?" He asked. But Vanessa had already   
  
cast the spell, and in no time, he was asleep on the floor. "Oh dear. Lily?" Vanessa   
  
asked, turning to, quite obviously, Lily. "Take over for now. I'll be taking Peter to the   
  
hospital wing. He'll have a nasty headache later." "Okay, Nessa." Lily told her.  
  
After Vanessa left the room, Lily started on the assignment. Since they still had   
  
the telepathy, Lily knew what was happening, and began writing immediately.  
  
{The Dream Sequence. You are getting sleepy. This is Jacki's Dream.}  
  
"SHUT UP! What are you doing?!" Asked a very familiar voice. "Nothing." said   
  
another voice. Jacki looked around. 'This looks like my cousin's kitchen in London.' She   
  
thought. "And that's exactly what you are! NOTHING! Just like your father." Said the   
  
first voice. Jacki walked towards the voices. They were close. "You're nothing now, and   
  
you'll always be nothing!!! You'll end up somewhere in a box down an alley!" Said the   
  
first voice again. Then, Jacki was in the same room as the speakers. Standing there was   
  
Francesca, only older. and drunker. And opposite her, was Sirius, only with light brown   
  
hair. The look on his face was that of pure loathing.   
  
"Just like your father. You are nothing! Both of your parents were nothing. Your father   
  
was a drunk! A stupid fat DRUNK! And your mother. She was stupid. She had nothing.   
  
She was a mere second compared to me! Not even a second! LAST! She turned out to be   
  
a drunk, too. She left you with nothing to give! Nothing to win! You are going to end up   
  
just like her. A fat*** and drunk with no sense!" Said Francesca.   
  
"SHUT UP! My father was brilliant! He just went down the wrong path! It's not his fault!   
  
You probably made him!" said the young Sirius.   
  
"SHUT UP, WILL!(1) Your father would have gone all the way in life with me! Your   
  
mother made him go down that road! Your stupid, fat, drunk, sluttish mother! She was a   
  
d*** slut!"   
  
"SHUT THE F*** UP! IF MY MOTHER WAS SO STUPID AND FAT AND DRUNK   
  
AND A D*** SLUT, THEN WHY DID MY FATHER CHOOSE HER? BECAUSE   
  
YOU DROVE HIM AWAY WITH YOUR ARROGANCE!" Will yelled at her.  
  
"Your mother was my friend. Then she decided to do him, and she got pregnant with   
  
you! After she left, your father needed someone to really love."  
  
"Well, I guess every good person was either taken or dead. I admit that my father wasn't   
  
exactly the `Perfect Dad' or my mom wasn't the `Perfect Mom', but they were more to me   
  
than you'll ever be. But let's say this: If you mix stagnant pond water with raw sewage, you   
  
won't get frikkin' Evian. You need to shut up. You say so much bad stuff about my   
  
parents, but you don't even look at yourself! Look at them!" Will said, pointing to a   
  
picture. Jacki walked towards it. Inside the picture were Sirius and Jacki with each other.   
  
"They are my parents, and they always will be. You can't change it, so shut your fat   
  
mouth, before I kill you."  
  
"I have a better idea. Why don't I kill you?" Francesca said, pulling out her wand. "Avada   
  
Kedavra!"(2)  
  
{End the dream sequence.}  
  
Jacki jerked awake. "Lily? Did you see what I saw?" She asked Lily. "Yes. Yes I   
  
did." Lily responded shocked. "That was my son. I don't believe it. Lo credete?(3)"   
  
"Si.....no.....che non conosco."   
  
By this time, Vanessa was back, and was asking if anyone was finished. "We're   
  
finished, Vanessa." Lily told her. "Good. Switch places and do the same thing." Vanessa   
  
answered. "Okay." Jacki said. Lily laid down, and Jacki sat up. Vanessa cast the same spell   
  
as she did on Jacki, and Sirius and James sat and watched them. Once again, Lily had the   
  
same dream that she had before.  
  
{Another Dream Sequence. You already slept. You watch Lily's Dream.}  
  
Once again, Mr. Richard and his family were in a boat rowing towards the shore.   
  
And once again, the little kids all yelled for joy. And once again, Albus Dumbledore came   
  
and met them. Lily followed as they walked towards the marina and got the boat. And   
  
when they went through the series of tunnels, she ran to keep up. But this time, in the   
  
dream, Sebastian dropped the first flashlight and picked up the second. Wanting to keep it,   
  
Lily picked up the first flashlight and stuck it in her robes.   
  
Finally, they were at the underground house of Willow and Sebastian. And Lily   
  
saw her mother. "It's funny how she walked. Before, I thought nothing of it. But now, she   
  
seems to walk with an air, if that makes any sense." Lily thought to herself.  
  
When Willow passed the bottle around and broke it, Lily eagerly looked inside.   
  
She knew that Mr. Potter saw his son, and Tamara saw herself crying, and the Denise saw   
  
nothing, but she was wondering what it really looked like.   
  
When she looked inside, Lily didn't see what they saw, but something different.   
  
She saw a young boy with a scar on his forehead inside a house somewhere, talking with   
  
four other people. Then a flash, and the scene changed, to the same boy, only inside   
  
Dumbledore's office, throwing things. In a state of shock, Lily stepped back from the bowl.   
  
Suddenly, the flash of light came, and Lily was transported to another place.  
  
{Meanwhile, out with Jacki.}  
  
"Jacki, are you alright?" Sirius asked Jacki. The reason for this was because her   
  
eyes were vibrating(4).   
  
{Back in the Dream}  
  
Lily was inside a house. Looking around, she heard a person cackling in a room   
  
next to her. Walking into it, she saw four people in it. Then, a bright green light flashed   
  
throughout the room.   
  
{Back in Jacki's World.}  
  
Jacki jerked her head back, like Lily's head did. Then she fell off her chair onto   
  
the floor, again, like Lily did. Both on the floor, they kept on dreaming.  
  
{Back to the Action.}  
  
Shielding her eyes, Lily fell to the floor. Then, the light was gone, and the only   
  
sound was of a woman crying on her knees. Crawling towards her, millions of thoughts   
  
came to her mind. "Why is she crying? What just happened? How did I get here? When did   
  
I get here? Where am I? Who is this?" Were a few that came. But then Lily looked   
  
around, and saw the reason for the crying, and found the answers to her questions. The   
  
person crying was Tamara. And she was crying because her husband and daughter were   
  
dead. And then the other answers came. She was there because of the magic of her dream.   
  
And then, she woke up.  
  
{End Dream}   
  
Jerking awake, Jacki and Lily sat up and breathed heavily for a moment. Then   
  
they stood up, and walked out of the room, heading towards the Headmaster's office. They   
  
had a few questions that needed to be answered.  
  
*I've*finished*a*chapter*  
  
(1)Will: Will is the name of one of my pencils and I was running out of names.  
  
(2)Francesca saying the words: I figured after I wrote that, that Francesca is actually   
  
Bellatrix Lestrange, and she was just really weird, and she changed her name.  
  
(3)It's Italian. Lo credete: Do you believe it? Si.....no.....che non conosco: yes.....no.....I don't  
  
know.   
  
(4)Jacki's eyes vibrating: Kind of like Trinity's eyes in the Matrix when Tank was   
  
loading the program for the helicopter. If you've never seen the Matrix or any of the other   
  
Matrixes, then you won't understand. And you should go rent it and watch it until you do   
  
understand.  
  
Memo: My computer is really messed up, so I wasn't able to write for a long time, so don't   
  
get mad at me for being overdue. Blame those stupid pop-ups that do just that. Popup.   
  
Memo: Jacki and Sirius are in no way blood related to each other. Jacki called him her   
  
brother in the first chapter because her brother and him were really close, like brothers   
  
almost, but since Jacki was the only magical person in her family, her brother and Sirius   
  
grew apart, so Sirius is just acting like her brother.......for now, if you read Jacki's Dream.  
  
Happiness and many funny redneck jokes to you,  
  
Signed,  
  
Dakota the Authoress 


	5. Celebrity Mole and Cops

Chapter Five: Celebrity Mole and COPS  
  
Disclaimer: I don't know what I own anymore, but hey, I guess I own what I owned   
  
before, so I think I do know what I own, which is kind of a lot, compared to some other   
  
things, but hey, just go see previous chapters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jacki and Lily jogged down the hall, slid down the stairs, ran to the end of the   
  
corridor, ran up another set of stairs, said the password, went up the escalator/stairs, and   
  
stood in front of the door, not knowing that someone had beaten them to the office. Jacki   
  
burst into the room without warning. "To hell with these classes and my grades!" She…   
  
yelled while walking up the platform up to his desk before realizing that the other people   
  
in the room were there. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled, then stormed out of the room to   
  
where Lily was standing in awe, and she stood there again. Then, quietly but quickly, she   
  
walked back into the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that two perfectly retarded people   
  
who were in our class were in here."  
  
"That's quite alright, my dear." Dumbledore said, and he conjured up two chairs. "Please,   
  
do sit down. I was just talking to these two young men about the reason you just walked   
  
out of your class. I'm assuming you have a good reason."  
  
"We do. But I would feel so much more comfortable if these two were not here. It's kind   
  
of… intimidating, to have them here." Jacki responded.  
  
"I'm sure it is, but I think they have the right to be here. It wouldn't be just for them not   
  
to hear this." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"Since when has Britain been 'just' and 'right'?" Jacki asked under her breath, speaking   
  
her mind.   
  
"When your country forced us to see the error of our ways. I'm quite aware that you're   
  
angry about the incident those many years ago {1}, but now is not the time to speak   
  
about it." Dumbledore said reasonably. "Tell me about your dreams."   
  
And so Lily and Jacki related their dreams while the people (DA/N: Jimmy James   
  
Martin Potter and the Puppy star of Sirius in the Black sky.) listened in awe. (If you   
  
forgot the dreams, go back a chapter, read the dreams, and come back later.) After a   
  
while, Black of Sirius asked a question to Jacki: "Jacki, I've been wondering about this   
  
for a very long time: Is Coke a Pepsi product?" and Jacki and Lily started laughing, very,   
  
very hard. "What? I'm serious!" he said.  
  
"We know! Hey, Lily. It seems to me that the common sense wheel was not engaged."   
  
Jacki laughed.   
  
"What are you guys laughing at?" Potter of James asked on Black of Sirius's behalf.  
  
"It's just that, a friend of mine asked that. I used it as a quote in a report. That reminds   
  
me: 'If you don't get a goddamn job by sundown, I'm going to ship you off to military   
  
school with that Finkelstein shit kid! Son of a bitch!'" Jacki and Lily said together. Once   
  
they stopped laughing and James and Sirius stopped acting offended (keyword: acting.   
  
James and Sirius could never act offended at these two delinquents.), and Dumbledore   
  
stopped looking so...well, yeah, they got back to business.   
  
"I'm aware that you four find the situation (referring to the whole laughing situation)   
  
very amusing, but we must get back to the situation at hand." he announced.  
  
"What situation in what hand?" Jacki asked, looking at all the hands in the room. "I don't   
  
see any situation in anyone's hand, professor! Maybe it jumped off one of our hands.   
  
Maybe it was a kamikaze situation and wanted to attack Pearl Harbor and complete the   
  
Japanese work of the insane ones." (DA/N: Not to offend anyone from Japan. It just   
  
came from my mind as I typed.)  
  
Dumbledore laughed and stood up. He walked over to his phoenix, Fawkes. "Hello   
  
Fawkes." he said sweetly to the bird of fire. "Mayhaps you should go to your class. I   
  
think your class you should be in now is... Transfiguration, I think? Minerva will know   
  
why you were not here. Now, off! Off you go!" he said, turning to them.  
  
"Okay. Later, Professor!" Jacki and Lily answered in unison.   
  
"Yes. Until next time, Professor." James added.  
  
"Indeed. We shall now go to our class. Until next we meet, my dearest friend, Professor   
  
Dumbledore! Adieu!" Sirius added onto the addition of James. And they all left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
End Chapter Five.  
  
Okay, first, to the title. I was watching Celebrity Mole and Cops with my mom last time I   
  
started typing this chapter.   
  
{1} The whole 'incident' situation: Okay, this will all be explained in another fic that I'm   
  
going to type in a minute. It has something you might not expect.  
  
{2} I'm not sure if there is a 2. If you see it, then just tell me in a review and I'll explain   
  
in the next chapter.  
  
Okay, Byesiessssss.  
  
Love and much fun Old School humour to you, the reader,  
  
Dakota the Authoress. 


	6. And Then? Snape Ran Off To Become A Ball...

Chapter Six: And Then? Snape Ran Off To Become A Ballet Dancer.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, well, I own Jacki, Kelsey, Tracy, Francesca, and the United States of Amedica' (to quote Fez from That 70's Show)......oh, wait, sorry....that last thing isn't mine.....though, I could try......hmmm...  
  
Narrator: Last we left our heroes- (sound of a big pot crashing to the ground in the kitchen, followed by a yell of "I DIDN'T DO IT!").....riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Okay, then. Last we left our morons, they had just exited Professor Dumbledore's office.   
  
Jacki and Lily walked down the hallway, talking about their usual stuff. Sirius, and James, for that matter, were a different (Jacki- who is the Narrator: Different? HA! That's an understatement and a HALF! I mean, please, have you even spent a DAY in their- DA/N: JACKI! PLEASE! I'm trying to type, here! Jacki: Sorry.) Like I was saying, Sirius, and James, for that matter, were a different story.   
  
While walking, Sirius and James stared at the two girls, while occasionally whispering to each other about what they had heard.   
  
"It's so odd. I mean, I've often thought about her like that, but, you know, she's like my sister! Sure, I mean, yeah, she's pretty hot, you know, but I shouldn't be thinking about her like that! She's my former best friend's sister!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, well, it seems that it wouldn't matter, anyways. You and her are gonna get married and have a kid, whom shall be named Will. Hmmm......William Black. What's his middle name gonna be, I wonder? Well, yeah. But, did you hear Lily's dream? It's weird. I never really new how my sister and my dad died. Now that I know, I don't think I really wanted to know. And really, who would throw stuff around in Dumbledore's office? It's just not rational." James replied.  
  
(Jacki: Meanwhile, back with me and Lily)  
  
"It's just really freaky, Lily. I'm wondering if I should tell anyone else about...the whole thing with Pettigrew." Jacki obsessed.  
  
"Wait until it's time. You never know what might happen. And, really. I'm curious. William Black....what's his middle name?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'll talk to Sirius about it later."  
  
{Later}  
  
After all their classes were finished for the day, the Marauders, Lily, Jacki, Kelsey, Tracy, and Francesca, were all hanging out outside, sitting in the shade of the Quidditch pitch, when Jacki decided to try and talk to Sirius.  
  
"So, Sirius. Lily and I were talking today, and she was wondering. What's little Will's middle name gonna be?" Jacki asked. (Jacki: I thought we already established this! DA/N: I know. We're just leading up to the climax.)  
  
"I don't know. James asked me that earlier today. What do you think?" Sirius responded.  
  
"Oh! I came up with a list of a few! At least ten!" Lily interrupted.  
  
"Oh. Well....okay, then, Lily. Let's hear them." Jacki told her.  
  
"Okay, well, her are ten boy's names I've picked out: Marland. Bruce. Brent. Caesar. Carl. Cecil. Chester. Clyde. Hubert. Vandyke. What do you think?" Lily read off the names.  
  
"I think you have quite a lot of C' names, there, Lily!" James said. "I, too, made a list for the kid's middle name."  
  
"Okay, man, let's hear em!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Okay. Dale. Darrell. Edwin. Farley. (Jacki: I remember when I heard that name. I started laughing really hard.) Gerard-." James was cut off.   
  
"It's pronounced Zher-ard.' Not, Jer-ard.'" Lily cut in.  
  
"Not caring. Then there's Herman. Ives. Jasper. Kilbey. Then, my personal favorite, Lemuel. What do you say?" James asked.  
  
"Um.....Jamesies, buddy? I didn't like any of them. I'm sorry." Jacki said. (1)  
  
"Yeah, man. Sorry, but, no." Sirius let him down.  
  
"Well, what about mine?" Lily asked.  
  
"Um...well, sorry, mellon. (2) I didn't like any of those, either.(3)" Jacki answered.   
  
Lily looked crestfallen. (Jacki: Well, I didn't!) "Well, Sirius? What did you think?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily, friend. I just, well, they don't work." Sirius answered.  
  
"Well, I'd like to see you do any better!" Lily challenged.  
  
"Yeah!" James added.  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, I did think of a few. There aren't ten of them, but I liked them." Jacki responded.  
  
"Well then?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Okay. Eamon. Daemon. Ranger. Edward. Garion. Then, Liam. What do you think, Sirius?"  
  
"I like Ranger. But, then again, Daemon is nice, too."   
  
"Oh......" Jacki sounded disappointed. "I just remembered something...."  
  
"What?" all asked.  
  
"Well, my mom had this whole thing with names. The first name and the middle name has to be four letters each. (4) When she was naming me, she wanted to name the child John, since she thought I would be a boy. So, one day, my dad, bless him, mentioned that a nickname for John could be Jack. My mom liked it, so she decided to call me Jack. When I was born, all plans for the name were foiled. So, my dad's grandmother's name was Jacqueline, so, they thought, It's close to Jack, so let's name her Jacqueline.' So, there you go."  
  
"Well, what do you plan on doing?"  
  
"Well, his first name could be Will. Then his middle name could be Liam. So, he could be called William and still have four letters in both names."  
  
"Sounds good. So his name could be Will Liam Black'. I like it!"   
  
"That's great. So, that's all covered. What are we gonna do now?" James asked.  
  
"I don't know, my friend. I just don't know." Sirius answered.  
  
And so they sat there, in the shade of the Quidditch pitch, until Hagrid came out and told them to go back up to the school.  
  
Okay, that's one chapter. Sorry it's so short, but I'm just not up to my best.  
  
1: Okay, the whole Jacki not liking any of the names on James's list thing. Okay, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with any of those names. I just looked for the weirdest names I could.  
  
2: Okay, mellon. Those who know Lord of the Rings trivia and stuff, you should get this. Those who don't: mellon' is Elvish for friend'.  
  
3: Okay, Jacki not liking any of Lily's names on her list. It's the same as 1.  
  
4: The four letters thing: my mom has this thing. She named my brother and I like that. It has to be four letters. Some people find it lucky. Also, my brother's first and middle name mean the same thing. Kyle: handsome. Alan: handsome one. This is what I used for Will's case. William and Liam mean the same thing. I think it's that Liam can be derived from William, so, yeah.  
  
Okay, that's all for now.  
  
Much Good Charlotte, Blink-182, Simple Plan, and any band or artist you might happen to like,  
  
Dian the Authoress 


End file.
